


Let Me Take Care of You

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: Reader returns to Coruscant from a senatorial mission in the Outer Rim early, and Padmé discovers they are injured. Padmé insists on caring for her injured lover.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader, Padmé Amidala/You
Kudos: 5





	Let Me Take Care of You

Padmé rushed to your chambers as soon as she heard that you were back. You weren’t supposed to be back for another week, and the last time she’d spoken to you everything was fine and you were about to get on your ship to head to Dantooine. What could’ve gone wrong? Separatists? Gangs? You were a Senator as well, and had joined a Jedi Diplomat and their clone battalion on what was supposed to be a peaceful mission to a few planets in the Outer Rim. Padmé wanted to join you, but was knee deep in her own ventures on Coruscant. She knocked rapidly on the door, and one of your aides, Lyla, answered. “Senator Amidala! How can I help you?”

“Where is Y/N?” Padmé asked, wringing her hands with worry. Normally, she could stay calm and composed in the face of a crisis, after all she’s had to since she was 14, but this was different. This was you.

Lyla replied, “She’s at the medical facility, my lady. She was injured on Dantooine.” Padmé’s eyes widened and she rushed off before bidding a proper goodbye.

“Dormé, ready my speeder please,” She called into her comlink. 

“Right away, my lady,” Dormé responded.

Padmé stepped into the speeder, Dormé ever loyal beside her and they navigated their way through the traffic lanes of Coruscant. Dormé had never seen Padmé fly so recklessly, weaving in and out of the multiple lanes of traffic, as people threw up their hands and cursed at the senator. Finally, the hospital was in view and Padmé used her clearance as a Senator to get them through every safeguard in place. 

“Where is Senator Y/L/N? What room?” Padmé demanded in her Amidala voice, the one that always commands and holds attention in throne rooms and Senate offices, but apparently didn’t do much in a hospital. Finally, a droid offered assistance and led the way. “Stay here, Dormé. I want to go alone.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea my la-” Dormé attempted to protest, but Padmé cut her off with a shake of her head. “Ok, my lady. I’ll be with the speeder if you need me.”

The door to your small room opened, and Padmé saw you on the bed asleep. Standing next to you were the Jedi and clone commander tasked with keeping you safe. She felt an urge to yell at them for not protecting you, you were a senator, not a fighter. That was their job. But, she called up the Amidala persona and addressed them, “Master Jedi, Commander, I’m confident that I can care for Y/N now.” The Jedi signalled to the commander, and they both left the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Padmé immediately sat on the side of the bed and stroked your hair, “Y/N…I knew I should’ve gone with you…” She wasn’t sure what going along on the mission would’ve accomplished, she was skilled with a blaster but if a Jedi and a clone battalion couldn’t keep you safe, how would she have?

Your eyes opened. “Padmé?”

“I’m right here, my love, I’m right here. You’re safe, you’re back on Coruscant,” She told you gently. 

You smiled at her, she was a little disheveled from her rushed travels but her hair and makeup held strong. Dormé would never settle for less. “Some kind of attack on Dantooine,” you told her. “Master Hazen is more a diplomat than a warrior, and the clones…oh, the clones Padmé, most of them died.” Padmé’s face fell. The two of you were passionate about the clones, creating legislation and serving on committees together to ensure the clones were cared for as the humans that are rather than droids.

“You couldn’t have known, my love. I know it’s hard, but you’re strong. We’re strong. We won’t forget their sacrifice,” She whispered as she laid down next to you, pulling your head into her neck. “Lyla told me you’d been injured, are you ok now?”

You nodded gently into her neck. “I got shot in my hip, but the clone medic, Lav, worked quickly. And so did the bacta. It’s still painful though. I had a bit of a head injury, too, which is why I’m here for all these scans but I’m sure I’ll be able to leave soon.”

You felt and heard Padmé sigh with relief. “I always assume the worst,” she said. “Thank the Force you’re ok…I don’t know what I would’ve done.” A medical droid barged in on your moment, and informed you that you had been discharged. “I want you to come stay in my chambers. I want to take care of you,” Padmé told you as the droid disconnected you from all the monitoring machines. 

“Aren’t you and Senator Organa presenting something tomorrow?” You couldn’t quite remember what they were presenting or to whom, but you knew it had to be important. Everything was important to Padmé.

She nodded. “I’ll send Cordé. It’s just a preliminary presentation to the committee on spice regulation. Bail is presenting most of it anyway. And Cordé could always use the Amidala practice.” Padmé didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t cuddling with you in bed and watching holos. 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

Padmé helped you into the speeder where Dormé had returned to wait, and off you went. This ride was much smoother than the journey too the hospital. You and Dormé made small talk, but your eyes remained on the senator from Naboo. She looked so free at the helm of the speeder, and her hair and gown gently flowed in the wind. She docked on her balcony, and helped you inside. “Tell the others we’d like to be alone please, Dormé. And thank you for your help.”

“Yes, thank you so much Dormé,” you told the handmaiden. The idea of the Naboo handmaidens was fascinating to you after you’d read the stories of the Invasion of Naboo. After you began dating Padmé, she explained everything about the Naboo royalty that most viewed as strange. You loved to hear her speak about Naboo and the peacetime as queen, she adored her home planet and glowed as she recounted the shenanigans of her and her handmaidens in her first weeks as queen. Honestly, after hearing all the stories you began to understand why Captain Quarsh Panaka had considered retirement after 4 years of putting up with their antics.

Padmé helped you into the bed, covered in gorgeous pillows and thick, fluffy blankets. Her astromech, beloved R2-D2, brought in two glasses of Alderaanian toniray wine. Padmé settled herself in the bed next to you, her arm holding you close, and then accepted the glasses from the droid. “Thank you, Artoo. Is there anything else you want, Y/N?” You shook your head no, content with your wine, your senator, and your blankets. “Go get some rest, Artoo,” Padmé ordered the little droid who whistled and was on his way. 

An hour later, the toniray was gone and one holo movie had ended, and your head was in Padmé’s lap. She stroked your hair with one hand and rubbed your back with the other. “I’m glad you came back to me, Y/N.”

“Don’t I always?”

She smiled, “I suppose you do, but it always seems to be a close call with you.” She laughed gently, “I just get so worried.” Her hand stilled on your back. “You know how much I love you right? I absolutely adore you, how passionate you are, how hard you work. Especially in the Outer Rim, where Senators aren’t always smiled upon.” 

You sat up gingerly, fighting the pain in your hip, and looked into her eyes. “I love you, too. I love how tirelessly you work for the Naboo and the Gungans, and in your committees that others see as small and unimportant. You make everyone feel important, babe. Especially me.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips, the toniray mixing with her Jogan fruit flavored lip balm. The two of you lingered here for a moment, and then you pulled away. “And putting up with Representative Binks is a feat of it’s own,” you laughed. Padmé rolled her eyes and her sweet laughter filled the room as the two of you settled back into your places and started another movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as clanoffetts!


End file.
